Merry Christmas Storybrooke
by A Swan and her Queen
Summary: Swan Queen AU: It's Christmas morning and Regina has a present for Emma, Henry and the town.


**Merry Christmas Storybrooke**

**** It's Christmas morning and Regina has a present for Emma, Henry and the town.

* * *

Regina ran her hands through her hair, pushing it backwards, over her head as dawn broke. She looked out of her window and watched the first inch of sunlight shine, lighting up the gloomy town. It was Christmas day, and for 28 years, not once has it snowed on that particular day, the day you wish it to snow. Regina had decided that this year, she was going to change that.

Regina crossed her fingers, watching the sky as it changed just the way she'd planned it to. A proud and content smile grew as she saw the first snow flake fall past her window, and she knew her last ounce of magic had been strong enough to make her town happy. She had made it snow, on Christmas day.

She turned to see Emma, who was still sound asleep, curled up under the covers. Her beautiful golden hair shaping her face, and her arm lay across the empty space where Regina had just been lay. Regina walked towards her sleeping beauty and placed a gentle, loving kiss on the top of her forehead. "I love you Emma Swan." Regina whispered meaningfully.

Regina made her way downstairs and prepared breakfast for her family. Pancakes, waffles, a multitude of chopped, fresh fruit.. Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, a choice of juice and a cup of coffee for herself.

She then entered her garage, and walked over to a cardboard box in the corner. There, wrapped inside a pile of fluffy blankets, was a chocolate Labrador puppy. Regina wasn't too keen on the idea of a Labrador because they grow so large, but it's what Henry had always wanted. She shushed the puppy, picking it up gently.

"Morning beautiful, I hope it wasn't too cold in here for you. Let's go and see Henry shall we? But we have to be quiet so we don't wake him up. It's a surprise, and you'll have to work with me on this, okay? Promise? Good." Regina said cheerfully and she carried the puppy to Henry's room.

"Oh, stop it.. we're nearly there, shush.." Regina said, trying to avoid her face being licked by the affectionate and excited puppy she held in her arms.

She entered Henry's room, and turned the puppy to face her head on, looking at it seriously. "Now, you lie here until Henry wakes up. Don't wake him up yet, else he'll be cranky okay? I heard the little bugger wandering around the house at one o'clock this morning." Regina whispered, giving the puppy a stern look before placing him on the end of Henry's bed. "Now, sit…" Regina whispered, stroking the dog's head and smiling proudly as it sat just like she wished it to.

Regina left the room, and headed back downstairs to lay the breakfast out on the table and drink her coffee.

Emma slowly stirred, and her hand caressed the sheets before her eye brows narrowed, realizing that Regina was not lay beside her. Emma opened her tired eyes and yawned. Then she gasped.. "It's snowing.." she said aloud, happily. Mary Margaret had been speaking to her only yesterday about how it has never snowed on Christmas day…ever.

"EMMA! EMMA! LOOK WHAT MUM GOT ME!" Henry shouted, running into the bedroom with an excited chocolate Labrador puppy in his arms. He dived onto the bed, the puppy jumping out of his arms and scrambling over the duvet towards Emma, nuzzling into her neck.

"Oh my gosh, she actually got you a puppy!" Emma laughed, in shock herself, she didn't think Regina would actually do it. Emma and Henry spent a good fifteen minutes fussing over the puppy, rubbing it's tummy and trying to teach it to high five. "Merry Christmas kid. Come on, let's go find your mum." Emma said, kissing Henry's forehead and getting up off of the bed, stretching her limbs before ruffling her messy hair and making her way downstairs, Henry following her with the puppy.

They both entered the dining room to find their breakfast lay out lovely on the table, both of their mouths dropped at the luscious food in front of them.

"Merry Christmas." Regina said, perched on the edge of table, her coffee cup in her hand, a huge loving smile on her face.

"Thank you so much mum! I love her! Thank you, thank you, thank you…" Henry placed the dog on the floor, beside Emma and then ran over to Regina, who placed her cup down and opened her arms to receive the intended hug.

"I just want you to be happy, I love you." Regina said to him, holding him close and kissing the top of his head.

"I love you too." Henry said, his eyes shut as he held his mother's waist tightly.

Emma was knelt down, keeping Henry's new puppy calm, but watching them at the same time.

"Do I get anything?" Emma asked, winking, not expecting it to be taken seriously as she didn't want or expect anything. She had what she wanted, she had Henry and she had Regina.

"Oh, well there is this.." Regina said casually, grabbing an apple from the bowl of fruit on the table and throwing it to Emma, who caught it clumsily.

Emma looked down at the apple and gasped, her spare hand covering her mouth.

The apple's stalk was looped around a ring, a golden ring… an engagement ring.

"Marry me Emma…" Regina said, walking over to Emma and kneeling in front of her, placing her hands over the top of Emma's whose were holding onto the apple.

"SHE WILL, SHE WILL, YES!" Henry shouted! Both Emma and Regina looked at each-other, smiling uncontrollably before Emma nodded.


End file.
